The Line of Marchrosias
The Line of Marchrosias Marchrosian demons are a very common demon known for the ability to shapeshift as well as their increased strength and physical attributes, also in line with their ancient, Marchrosias, they are known to have more human-like personalities and attitudes towards politics, though that's not every Marchrosian. Marchrosians tend to fall into the Tower and the Unbound/Gypsies though there have been Marchrosians in the Diabol. Lineage The Marchrosians descend from Marchrosias, a disciple of Judas. Marchrosias was a philosopher warrior in life, serving in the Canaanite militia while also writing books on ethics. Marchrosias turned against Jesus believing angels were unnatural and not trusting God believing more in individual strength than divine action. Once a demon, Marchrosias embraced animalistic natures of the beast rather than the beast itself such as the Asmodai. Marchrosias discovered the magic of shapeshifting and dark druidism. According to myth Marchrosias chose to live in the wild of Canaan perfecting these magics. Internal Structure Marchrosians dont have a internal structure but there are variants to the Marchrosian Demon. The primary difference is the difference between city Marchrosians and wild Marchrosians, they have slight differences in abilities. City Marchrosians are more focussed on physical enhancement, shapeshifting, and due to living in the city they've adopted mild elements of Invisipraesentia. Wild Marchrosians are more focused heavily on shapeshifting and dark druidism. Wild Marchrosians refer to themselves as "Truebreed" and are often spotted living like hermits feeding on travellers and manipulating the wilderness creating the myth of witches in the woods. City Marchrosians are more like rebels and soldiers and thieves, less toned towards wilderness. Reputation The Marchrosians are known as rebellious warriors and wild beastlike nomads. On the bad side, they are seen as impulsive, reckless, and quick to embrace the beast. They are often called (mockingly) dogs, animals, and wildlanders. Special Abilities BASIC ABILITIES: Tame The Beast - Marchrosians can call upon their beast to shapeshift into a form of it physically in terms of a monsterlike creature or a predatory animal depending on their level. Dark Druidism - Marchrosians can call upon a twisted form of nature magic to control animals and roots. (wild marchrosians can use this better than city marchrosians) Cat’s Grace - Marchrosians automatically get a plus one to dex and strength, High level marchrosians get a plus two. Beastly Features - Marchrosians can grow claws and sharper fangs by embracing their beast. INTERMEDIATE ABILITIES: Beckoning - Summon animals of a particular type to you. Paragon of Motion - Perform most physical acts without fail at the expense of EP Stutter-Step - Use your advanced speed to gain bonuses to defense ADVANCED ABILITIES: The Unseen Storm - Move so fast you are truly invisible Beast Walk - Hop from animal body to animal body Tempt the Caged Beast - Incite frenzy in other demons through an animalistic call Free the Beast Within - Enter a controlled Frenzy and gain several powers from the Beast Tier of Souls - Gain memories from the human souls you eat and powers and physical qualities from the animal souls you eat Advanced Beckoning - Control a horde of animals.